


Isaac

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Breeders, Inc. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Original Character - Freeform, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Omega Isaac Lahey, Owner Alison Argent, Owner Lydia Martin, Owner Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Breeding, use of breeding bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Stiles is a werewolf breeder and Derek is his prize stud. Alison and Lydia stop by to inquire about the services and it just so happens that Stiles has a new bitch, Isaac Lahey, who is ready for breeding.





	

* * *

 

Derek is too interested in the omega currently whining underneath him to pay attention to his owner’s voice in the distance. The Lahey bitch has been leaking since early this morning and the only thing Derek has been able to do is rub his face in it or mount him and rub his covered cock between the bitch’s ass cheeks. The cock cage has been effective preventing any unplanned penetration while Stiles has been out and the alpha is starting to get frustrated.

His owner's voice gets louder and when he steps through the door he's not alone. There's a pretty brunette with dimples and a fierce redhead that follows him in.

“And over here is Derek,” Stiles gestures to his prize stud. “Isaac is a new bitch I acquired personally a few weeks ago from a broker out east and he's just come into heat.”

“You're not worried the stud will hurt him when you're not around?” the redhead questions as she watches the blonde whimper from below the larger alpha.

“Nah,” Stiles replies casually with a wave of his hand as he stops by the two weres. “Derek's a sweetheart with the bitches and I keep him locked in a cock cage when I'm not here just in case.” He cards his hand through Derek's hair and Derek leans up into his master’s touch with a rumble.

“Did you two want to watch a breeding today to get a better idea of if Derek will be a good match to your bitches?” he asks. “Isaac’s probably ready to be mounted. We can use the formal breeding room and the bench so you can get a better idea of what goes on,” he suggests.

Alison and Lydia look at one another before agreeing.

“Come on Derek,” Stiles says with a slight tug of the alpha’s locks. “Let's go to the breeding room so you can finally get some relief. I'm sure Isaac has been riling you up all day.”

When Derek finally backs off Isaac, Stiles leans down and cards his hand through Isaac’s curls before giving a gentle tug. “Come on sweetheart, don't play coy, let's go get you bred.”

Isaac stretches like a cat, making sure to teasingly flex his ass in the alpha’s face before crawling towards the far door.

Stiles gestures for the two ladies to follow him.

“I thought he'd be more aggressive,” Alison comments as Derek calmly follows behind the bitch.

Stiles gives a shrug. “He can be, but he's home and Isaac is familiar to him. They've already worked out any dominance issues after Isaac first arrived. Plus, I'm here so he feels secure,” he adds mildly.

“Ladies,” he says with a small smile as he gestures for them to follow the weres through the door.

The room they enter into is clean and open. There is a large nest of blankets in one corner and a large padded breeding bench in the center of the room. Stiles points out the bank of windows where owners can observe the mating if they so wish. The floor where the bench is mounted is near a drain and Stiles explains how it's for easy cleanup. How it is more convenient to spray a hose to rinse away the were’s activities, especially if Derek’s servicing more than one bitch at a time.

Lydia raises an eyebrow at this. “He services more than one at a time? Is that safe?”

Stiles just laughs. “I had an owner with a set of twins, both in heat at the same time. It would have been crueler to keep one pinned up while the other was being serviced. Better to let them roam around and be mounted at will. Both are heavy with their first litters according to their owner.”

Alison eyes the harness attached to the bench with a frown. “Do you have to use that often?” she questions with a gesture at the leather straps. Stiles turns to look at what has caught her attention.

“Ah,” he says while rubbing the back of his neck, “not really.” That’s usually only for the really nervous bitches, usually the high-strung ones. It’s more to keep them both safe. If the bitch is particularly high-strung I’ll strap them down together so no accidental tugging can happen on Derek’s end to set the bitch off. Luckily, I’ve only had one instance and it turns out the owner had failed to mention that they had given the bitch a dose of Rabbit before arriving.” He scowls at the memory. “The owner didn’t admit it until afterward. I made sure to blacklist her in the breeding circles so no one else has to go through that ordeal.”

“You don’t drug them?” Alison asks crossing her arms.

Stiles frowns at her in an offense. “No,” he states flatly. “If a bitch is that riled up then they aren’t ready to be bred. I’d rather take the time and keep the bitch longer and ensure he/she is comfortable rather than forcing a mating. Besides, if the bitch isn’t ready, chances are the seed won’t take no matter how many times Derek knots.”

Alison appears satisfied with his and answer and what little tension she had in her body dissipates.

The three humans watch as Isaac rolls over and stretches lazily. Derek noses at his groin area, taking a swipe with his tongue. Isaac lets out a little rumble and smirks, making sure to arch his back and display his long lines more. Derek rumbles and noses between the blonde's legs, huffing at the scent emanating from between the bitch’s body.

Stiles explains how if he knows the bitch or if the bitch is docile like Isaac, he usually lets them spend time together beforehand. This helps the bitch relax more around the alpha while at the same time riling the alpha up.

“Alright, Isaac, let’s get you situated on the bench,” Stiles says as he reaches down to snag Isaac’s collar. With a gentle tug he guide’s the male up onto the bench, making sure the were’s body is draped comfortably in place before taking the padded arm and leg straps and wrapping them around the were.

“Now if the bitch was nervous, I’d use the thigh straps too so they couldn’t jerk around and accidentally hurt themselves. Isaac here is a perfect candidate for not using the straps. Again the body harness is only for extreme circumstances.”

“How can you tell if it's a new bitch?” Lydia demands.

“Like this,” Stiles says as he runs his hand in a firm stroke down Isaac’s back. The were follows the movement of Stiles’ hand with his body, raising his ass up a little at the end. Stiles lightly pats him on an ass cheek before beckoning them over. He points to the leg straps. “See how he was able to rise up a little, there’s enough of a leeway in his legs so that he can flex up if he wants to draw the alpha in more. If you look here, see how much slick he’s produced and how he’s opening up on his own. The fluttering you see there is his indicator to the alpha that he’s ready to be mounted.”

Stiles steps aside so the women can get a better look. “If the bitch isn’t at this stage, I won’t let Derek mount. That’s a hard line. A breeding is no good if it’s forced,” he explains in a firm voice.

“If you ladies will back up I can go ahead and have Derek mount him.”

Lydia and Alison step back and Stiles reaches down to undo the cock cage. Stiles sets the cage aside and grasps Derek’s collar firmly. “Derek up,” he commands and he guides the larger were into position.

Derek noses at Isaac’s spine for a minute before stepping closer. Stiles smooths a hand down the alpha’s back and croons to him. “That’s a good boy, easy does it,” as the alpha drags his noticeably impressive cock against the bitch’s ass. Stiles reaches down and grasps the cock, helping it to catch in Isaac’s hole before letting go and stepping back. With a grunt, the alpha pushes in and Isaac keens out as the alpha bottoms out.

Stiles praises him and gives him a pat on the shoulder before stepping further back. He turns to the two women and noticed with amusement that they’re eyeing his prize were’s package. “Yeah, he’s a favorite with all the bitches,” he jokes with a laugh.

The air is filled with grunting and groaning from Derek and keening wails from Isaac. Derek is steadily powering into the bitch and Isaac is meeting him as much as the bench will allow. Several minutes later there’s a change in their activity. The sound of flesh has suddenly increased before decreasing in sound. The alpha gives a low sub-vocal growl as he grinds in hard, a snarl erupts from his throat as he’s suddenly not able to pull back. Isaac is wailing at this point and his body is shaking beneath the larger were.

Stiles goes over and places his hand carefully on Derek’s hip. “See how tight he’s pressed to Isaac, he’s knotted him now. He’ll stay like this for the next 10 to 15 minutes.”

“How many times will this happen?” Alison asks.

Stiles give a shrug. “As many times as the bitch indicates they’re receptive. Usually, I’ll let Derek go a couple of rounds and then pull the bitch off to rest.”

“Do you separate them?” Lydia asks, “Or let them stay together?”

“It all depends on the bitch. Generally, I let them stay together. If it’s a favorable union the bitch is usually more amiable with Derek mounting them whenever so I usually don’t use the bench again after the first mating. Sometimes owners are concerned about whether it takes, usually ones who’ve traveled from out of state and are on a limited time frame. If that's the case we can always do a prostate milking of Derek so that he produces extra during their coupling and then use a plug on the bitch to ensure it takes. If we do that, we’ll use the bench again for any subsequent mountings and the bitch will go home plugged.

The women shake their acknowledgment of this practice. “That makes sense,” Alison says. “My Scott has never been bred before, so I’m not sure how he’ll act around Derek.”

“If you’re seriously worried about Scott, we can always set up a ‘play-date’ so to speak. You’d bring him over and the two of them will spend an hour or two getting to know each other. Depending on how far out from Scott’s heat he is, we can repeat this several times leading all the way up to his pre-heat. Since you live nearby and it’s his first time being bred, I would suggest you board him here so that he can adjust to being around Derek while his body prepares for breeding. If they got along well in their previous interactions it would be a similar situation as to what you saw with Derek and Isaac when we first arrived. Scott would be allowed to roam somewhat freely and Derek would be caged. This is good for two reasons,” he explains patiently at her concerned look. “The first is that Scott isn’t suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of an aroused alpha which can sometimes make a bitch more nervous. Second, by allowing Derek to mock mount him like you saw him doing with Isaac earlier, it gives Scott the time to get acquainted with being a covered by a larger male. This makes the actual breeding time easier and more relaxed. Both Scott and Derek are able to perform better and focus on impregnation rather than Scott trying to get away and Derek trying to keep him in place. If they're both relaxed and enjoying themselves, impregnation usually occurs more quickly. Usually with 24 to 48 hours,” he explains.

“Oh,” Alison says, “I never thought of it that way.” She looks back over to the two males and it looks like Derek is pulling away. The alpha backs away slowly before falling back to the ground. He pads over to Stiles’ side and rubs his head affectionately against the man’s hand. Stiles grins down at his stud and cards his hands through the thick dark hair. “Good boy,” he praises as he repeats the motion several times.

“At this point, I’ll put a plug in him since Derek’s decided to dismount,” he says as he steps away to the side. Derek watches his owner walk over to a cabinet against the wall and pull out a drawer. After several seconds he selects something and walks back over to the ladies.

“I keep several different sizes of plugs over there for times when this happens when Derek disengages for a bit before returning for a second mounting. This keeps his seed inside and keeps the bitch stretched so any subsequent mountings are easy.”

He walks over to Isaac and speaks in a low soothing tone. Carefully he eases the plug into the male. Isaac makes a little whining noise in the back of his throat at the intrusion before settling back down. Stiles reaches down and quickly unbuckles the leg and arm restraints. “There you go sweetheart,” he croons as he grasps the male’s arm and starts guiding him off the bench. “Careful now, your legs might be a little shaky.”

Alison and Lydia watch Stiles lower the male back to the ground where he promptly rolls over and stretches out, legs and arms flexing. Derek wanders over and noses at the male’s stomach before looking back up at Stiles. When Stiles straightens up and turns back to them, Derek follows close on his heels before leaning against his owner.

Lydia cocks an eyebrow at Derek and the were stares back at her without blinking. “I figure he’d be all over Isaac right now,” she says in observation.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders. “If he knows the bitch is being boarded or in this case lives here, he knows most likely he’s got full access. Also, he’s not in rut so he’s more laid back. If he was in rut, he wouldn’t have dismounted, he’d have just locked himself back into Isaac or after they released he would have climbed right back onto Isaac and rode him into the ground.”

“So do you have any more questions?” He looks between the two women.

“Your stud fees, what exactly do they cover? What happens in the case of no offspring?” Alison asks.

“The $25,000 strictly covers Derek’s stud fees. Boarding is an extra $5,000 a day which covers food, lodging, and a visit from our vet to ensure everything is progressing smoothly. In the event, a pregnancy does not occur or there is no viable offspring born, you may return for a second attempt free of charge. To qualify for this, your bitch must have a fertility test from our vet at your own expense before the contract is signed.”

“That seems like an awful lot of money in hopes that my bitch will pup,” Lydia says with a sniff.

Stiles smirks. “Derek’s of the Hale line and can be traced back twelve generations. He’s had 100% success rate in pregnancies after first-time mountings, viable offspring and has never produced less than two pups per pregnancy. He usually averages three pups per pregnancy but has been known to produce five to six pups with one incredibly fertile bitch. Also, his breedings take course over a 24 to 48 hour period depending on the owner’s preference and the bitch’s behavior.”

Alison’s eyes widen at these facts. “How many offspring does he have?”

Stiles pauses to think for a moment. “Isaac will be his 32nd bitch. If he pups lets say 2-3 pups then those will be offspring number 89, 90 and maybe 91,” he says with a proud grin.

“Holy shit,” Alison breathes out, eyeing the alpha who’s currently leaning against his owner’s leg and watching them.

“Also,” Stiles continues, “he’s always produced strong healthy pups. All are still alive and we’ve even had return breedings per the owner’s request because they’ve been so satisfied with the results. Hence the bitch that managed to pup both a litter of five and six,” he says with a wry grin.

“Here,” he says, “we can go and look at some of my records if you like. We can leave these two here together, they’ll be alright. I have a camera mounted in each of the corners just in case,” he says, pointing them out to the women.

Stiles walks over to Isaac and the bitch rolls over again with a happy grin. He rolls back onto his knees and bumps his head against Stiles' leg in greeting. Stiles reaches around and carefully tugs the plug out. Derek will want to mount again, so he might as well get the opportunity while Stiles shows Alison and Lydia the breeding records. He gives Isaac one more friendly pat on his head before standing back up and heading over to a sink next to the cabinets. He rinses off the plug and places it in the sterilizing machine.

“All of our equipment is run through this sterilizing machine, so if we need to use a plug and you didn’t bring one, you can rest assured that it’ll be clean and disinfected,” he calls out over his shoulder as he sets the timer for the correct cycle.

When Stiles turns around, he spots Derek nosing at Isaac. The blonde is feeling a little playful and keeps turning around to face the alpha. Derek rumbles a little at him and Isaac bumps his head against the alpha’s shoulder.

“They’ll be fine,” Stiles calls out. “If you want to follow me through this door over here, we can go into my office and you can look through some of the records and see some of the offspring. We request in our contracts that we have photos of all offspring at 1 year, 5, year and again at maturity. This is so that we can keep track of the bloodlines, but also to make sure there’s no cross-contamination done if a breeder requests information about another bitch’s offspring for a potential mating.”

As they step into the office, Stiles brings up the security feed. Derek has managed to pin Isaac to the ground and is enthusiastically powering into the omega. The blonde is face down and ass up, but even without sound the women can see that he’s enjoying the ride.

Stiles runs his hands over the spines of several binders before selecting two. “Please sit down,” he says with a gesture to the two seats as he places a binder before each woman. Feel free to look through these books and if you have any questions, let me know I’ll try my best to answer them. If you’ll excuse me a moment, I’m going to go and set out some water and food for the weres. They’ll need to replenish their energy when they finish,” he says wryly.

After Stiles steps out, he pauses a moment to take a deep breath. Holy shit, Argent has a McCall bitch and Lydia has one from the Whitmore line. There have been bidding wars going on with everyone trying to be the lucky breeder to have their stud’s named attached to either or both lines. He had contemplated putting in a bid, but the numbers were getting ridiculous. He would love to have Derek produce a pup or two with either line, but not enough to go broke.

Stiles quickly goes back into the main part of the house and into the kitchen. He pulls out some pre-made food he had put together earlier in the event that Isaac bred today. Quickly going from the cabinets to the fridge to the counter he complies some shredded rotisserie chicken that Isaac seems to favor and thinly shaved slices of beef as a treat for Derek’s good behavior. He adds in some fresh fruit and some carbs before snagging a bottle of purified water and heading out the door with a tray full of food.

When he gets back to the breeding room he carefully nudges the door open. The were’s have detached again and Derek perks up at the sight of his master. “Over to the bed buddy,” Stiles calls out with a nod of his head towards the blanket nest. Isaac gives a little whine as Stiles walks by. The blonde staggers up on all fours before slowly following. Derek returns to nudge the bitch along and when Stiles sets the food down and pours the water the two weres have caught up to him.

Isaac noses at the blanket nest before climbing on and plopping down. Stiles shakes his head in amusement. He snags a few shreds of the chicken and holds it out for the bitch. Isaac takes a sniff and gently takes it from Stiles' hand. Stiles strokes the back of his knuckles against Isaac’s cheek before turning back to the food. Derek is patiently waiting for his turn and Stiles rolls his eyes in fondness. He snags a slice of beef and holds it out to the alpha’s mouth. Derek carefully removes it from his fingers and swallows it down quickly. He noses at Stiles' hand before carefully licking his master’s fingers clean.

Stiles coaxes a few more bites into Isaac before reaching over and carefully examining the bitch. He looks good, no tearing or bruising from the knottings. There’s evidence of Derek’s seed beginning to drip out and he considers plugging the bitch back up but decides against it. Derek will most likely groom him and mount him again if Isaac is willing.

He scratches Isaac on his head and gives him a piece of sweet pineapple. Derek is crowding against his legs looking for attention. Stiles huffs out a laugh before roughly running his hands through the alpha’s hair like he knows he likes it. He offers a strawberry to the were and when Derek takes it, Stiles straightens back up and turns to leave, nearly falling flat on his face when his stud parks himself on his feet.

“Derek,” Stiles says in a warning tone. “Not now, I have business. You need to stay with Isaac. After they leave, the two of you can go back into the living room. For now, though you need to take care of your bitch and replenish your energy buddy,” he says with a firm pat on the alpha’s head.

Derek gives a grumbly response and Stiles rolls his eyes at this stud’s behavior. He quickly makes his way back to his office to check up on his two potential clients.

The two ladies are speaking in quiet tones when Stiles arrives. “So ladies, are there any further questions you need me to answer?”

“Yes,” Lydia says, “you’re pretty young, how is it you managed to snag a Hale were and an alpha at that?”

“Ah, I was wondering if you’d ask that,” Stiles says with a grin. “Do you guys remember when the McClarin facility went up in flames about 10 years ago? Well, my dad was one of the first responders to the fire. He’s the sheriff, and he managed to get the Hale weres out in time. We ended up boarding several of them at our place and Derek was one of them. He ended up imprinting on me. As thanks for saving the weres, Mrs. McClarin gave me Derek as an early birthday gift. She’s actually the one who got me started in the breeding business since she’s familiar with his bloodlines. I learned everything I needed to know on breeding from her,” he continues with a smile.

“That’s pretty generous,” Lydia says, “but it makes sense if you saved the family and he imprinted. It explains why he’s so comfortable around you when he’s mating a bitch.”

Stiles shakes his head in agreement. “Pretty much all of the above,” he says cheerfully. “Any other questions?”

Both women shake their heads in the negative. As Stiles is escorting them to the door he gives them his card and tells them to feel free to contact him if anything else comes up that they want to know. After saying goodbye and watching them drive away, he releases a big sigh and rotates his neck. He’s not sure where the two stand about using Derek’s services. They asked all the right questions and seemed comfortable with the procedure and Derek behaved beautifully as usual. Speaking of Derek, he’s probably waiting for him to let him out of the breeding room.

When Stiles goes and opens the door, sure enough, both Derek and Isaac are sitting there with judging looks on their faces. “Really?” he snarks at the two weres as they push their way past him into the living room. “I see you two are getting along fine,” he says with a laugh. He follows them into the living room and claims his usual spot at the end of the couch. After getting comfortable Derek hops up and drapes himself across Stiles lap, nudging his head under his master’s head and nuzzling into the man’s neck. Stile scritches him behind his ear and praises him on his good behavior. The alpha rumbles back before settling down, eyes closing to half mast in contentment.

Isaac makes his way over and drops down onto the lower half of Derek. There’s a moment of shoving and kicking as the two weres get comfortable before settling down. Stiles flips on the tv and settles back for the evening. There’s no point in stressing out over the potential contracts. Either it’ll happen or not. They gave it their best shot today, and now it’s up to the owners to decide whether Derek and Stiles are the right choices.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Werewolves are kept as pets and bred. Like dog breeding there are strict guidelines followed and one must be certified to offer this service.  
> **Omegas are carriers and also called bitches, regardless of sex.  
> ***Weres can imprint on humans. All this means is that they have a strong attachment and deep trust towards that person.


End file.
